Everytime
by Pinkuro
Summary: Agora estou aqui, nesta cama desde que você me deixou, não consigo mais ter aquele animo para viver, sem você, minha vida não vale nada. Songfic, oneshot, yaoi TysonxKaixRay


**Notas da Autora:**

Bom aqui está meu segundo one-shote primeira song-fic, e é um yaoi, mas espero que gostem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Everytime**

Ponto de Vista de Kai

Agora estou aqui, nesta cama desde que você me deixou, não consigo mais ter aquele animo para viver, sem você, minha vida não vale nada.

Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we Strangers?

Venha me note  
E pegue minha mão,  
Porque nós somos estranhos?

Não entendo! O que eu fiz? O que eu não fiz?

São perguntas que eu mesmo me faço, desde aquele dia.

--------------------------------------------**Flash Back**----------------------------------------------

Naquele dia você havia saído para dar uma volta com Max, eu fui dar uma volta também, queria te comprar um presente, mas, eu acabei vendo mais coisas do que gostaria...

When Our love is strong?

Quando nosso amor é tão forte?

Encontrei você sem querer, eu tinha ido ao shopping sem você saber, afinal fazia um mês de namoro, eu queria comemorar te dando um presente, você estava conversando com ele no banheiro enquanto eu estava mijando, acabei, mas continuei ounvindo a conversa dos dois.

"Tyson, vamos falar sério, você que eu te amo, eu você também já me disse que ama, mas você está com o Kai, diga você o ama?" Disse o loiro em tom sério

"Max, isso não importa, Kai sempre me ajudo, sempre me ensinou tanto, sem pedir nada em troca, ele até me salvou daquele roubo, você sabe, os caras iriam me matar se ele não aparecesse, devo isso a ele..." Respondeu Tyson baixando a cabeça.

"Quer dizer que só está com ele por agradecimento, não o ama?" Disse Max ficando bravo.

Nesse momento, eu saí do banheiro, meus olhos mostravam muita tristeza, começaram a sair pequenos cristais nos rubis de meu rosto, eu não agüentei, vi por uns momentos os dois, e saí correndo dali, daquele momento acho que Tyson falou algo para mim, que eu não entendi, pois não parei e continuei correndo.

Why carry on without me?

Porque continuar sem mim?

Depois que comecei correr não parei mais, não conseguia acreditar que ele não me amava, afinal sempre demonstrava tanto carinho comigo, mas no final, não passava de culpa, culpa por nuca ter retribuído as coisas que eu fiz pra ele, por ele...

Eu corri, corri, não parava de correr, não queria parar, queria morrer de tanto correr, ou qualquer coisa assim, mas eu não queria continuar vivo, não sem meu anjo, não sem o Tyson.

Mas sem querer eu acabei esbarrando em Ray, vi depois que esfreguei minha cabeça pela batida.

Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas

Foi quando ele se virou, e me viu. Viu meus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, viu meu olhar sem vida, e sem vontade de viver, me viu como me sentia destroçado.

"Kai, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou preocupado, mas tudo que eu fiz, foi botar minha cabeça em seu peito e chorar.

I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

Me sinto tão pequeno  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Depois disso ele me levou ao seu apartamento, e me deitou em sua cama, no quarto de hóspedes, onde eu fiquei...

----------------------------------------**Fim do Flash Back**-----------------------------------------

Sonho com ele todas as noites, desejo-o todos os dias, amo-o, a todo instante...

Por isso não posso deixar de sofrer, você não está aqui, não sabe como sinto sua falta, não sabe o que eu faria, só para ter a esperança de ouvir de novo sua voz...

And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

E toda vez, que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Fim do Ponto de Vista de Kai  


"Kai, como se sente hoje?" Pergunta Ray a Kai, deitado em uma cama "Quer comer algo?"

" Não estou fome" Como sempre responde que não, não sente vontade de fazer nada.

"Vamos Kai, veja como está magro, precisa comer alguma coisa."

"Mas eu não quero..." Dizia Kai virado ao lado contrário ao onde estava Ray.

"Tudo bem, coma quando tiver vontade, vou deixar aqui na escrivaninha."

"..."

Fazia quase três anos desde que Kai terminou Tyson, desde então ele estava muito magro, praticamente esquelético, sua pele estava flácida, seus ossos a mostra, sua pele pálida estava muito mais, quase transparente, seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, tinha olheiras horríveis por não dormir. Havia entrado em depressão profunda, não saia da cama para nada, ainda mais agora, que estava tão fraco, que mesmo, que quisesse não conseguiria se sustentar, por isso Ray cuidava de sua higiene pessoal, lhe dando banho, e outras coisas, ele se preocupava muito com Kai, queria muito que ele melhorasse.

"Tyson, Tyson, Tyson volte aqui, volte aqui!" Grita Kai, em seu quarto, fazendo com que Ray, voltasse, e o visse se agitando e gritando.

"Ele estava aqui, estava aqui, eu sei que estava, eu sei..." Disse começando de novo a chorar.

"Calma, calma Kai...foi só uma ilusão, uma imagem de sua cabeça, Tyson não está aqui..." Disse abraçando Kai, enquanto gotas salgadas, saiam fortemente de seus olhos.

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear

Eu me faço acreditar  
Que você está aqui  
É a única maneira  
Que eu vejo

"Que droga Tyson, você é um idiota! Atenda esse maldito telefone." Sussurrava Ray enquanto fazia um telefonema

"_Olá, aqui, é o Tyson, quem fala?"_

"Olá Tyson, aqui é o Ray, olha, será que você não poderia vir aqui, ver o Kai, ele gostaria muito de te ver...sabe..."

"Não desculpe Ray, é que ultimamente eu estou muito ocupado, sabe eu esotu muito ocupado, e sabe, sua casa é longe da minha, então..." Interrompisa Tyson, e sendo interrompido por Ray.

"Que Merda Tyson, você é um cretino, primeiro coloca Kai no fundo do poço, afinal, foi por que VOCÊ terminou com ele que está magro, pálido, e doente, por SUA culpa ele está com leucemia, e a única coisa que pode salva é um transplante de medula, que obviamente, não há nenhum doador compatível, e mesmo se ouvesse, não poderimos, pagar pois é muito caro, e apesar de que o avô de Kai é rico, Kai perdeu toda a herança, então só nos resta esperar até o dia em que seu sofrimento acabe e ele morra, sem realizar seu último desejo de ver, apenas ver e falar com você!" Falava muito irritado Ray, antes de desligar o telefone

What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy

O que eu fiz?  
Você parece ter superado rápido

Ray desliga o telefone e vai ver se Kai comeu a comida, e a sua surpresa foi ver que ele havia.

"Era o Tyson no telefone?" Disse com um fio de esperança nos olhos

"Sim."

"E o que ele disse?" Disse fazendo algo parecido com um sorriso

"Bem, ele disse que... talvez um dia venha aqui te ver..."

"Sério! Que ótimo!"

Depois de ver como Kai ficou ao receber a notícia, Ray se entristeceu, só de saber que talvez ele venha vê-lo, já o faz sentir de novo a alegria de viver, já o faz querer comer, beber, se higienizar, entre outras coisas. Era a única razão por Ray querer que Tyson fosse vê-lo, a única razão por mentir que Tyson estava a indo ver Kai, era o que mantinha Kai vivo...esperança...

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas  
Me sinto tão pequeno  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Passava os dias, quando Kai via que Tyson não vinha, ele voltava ao que era antes, emagrecia a olhos vistos, seus olhos, teimavam e ficar molhados, não agüentava, não conseguia superar o fato de que Tyson não o suportava.

Tyson não respondia as chamadas de Ray, achava que a doença de Kai, era apenas uma invenção para faze-lo ver Kai.

Ray também estava mal, não só porque Tyson não respondia suas ligações, mas também porque odiava ver Kai nesse estado, mas não podia abandona-lo, o amava demais para isso...

"Tyson atenda, vamos." Dizia Ray ao telefone "Droga, o idiota não atende." Dizia desligando o telefone e indo até o quarto de Kai, para ver como este está.

"Kai, você tem que superar, não suporto te ver assim, esse Tyson, não te merece, ele não soube ver a maravilhosa pessoa que você é, esqueça-o, ele não merece suas lágrimas." Dizia baixinho enquanto acariciava sua cabeça enquanto Kai dormia.

"Tyson..." Sussurrava Kai em seus sonhos e soltando uma lágrima fazendo com que Ray fechasse seus punhos.

And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

E toda vez, que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Kai acordou e viu que Ray estava ali, percebeu que o telefone estava perto dele, certamente havia ligado para alguém e levado com ele para seu quarto, após desligar, e quando fazia isso, só podia ter falado com uma pessoa, e Kai sabia quem era.

"Você ligou para o Tyson?"

"Sim."

"Quando você telefonar para ele de novo, posso falar com ele?"

"Claro, quando eu falar com ele, te dou o telefone!"

"Obrigado."

"Sim agora descanse. Deve estar cansado."

"Sim."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Então? Ray de novo?" Pergunta um jovem loiro enquanto abraçava pela cintura e por trás de um jovem moreno.

"Sim, ele está me chateando muito, não acredito que ele acha que eu responder depois daquela mentira que ele me contou sobre Kai..." Disse com raiva

"Mas...você não acha que ele pode não ter mentido, ou se realmente mentiu, não acha que ele devia ter uma boa razão para isso? Você conhece Ray, sabe ele não é de mentir, deve ter uma boa razão..."

"Acho que sim...ainda me lembro, como Kai agiu quando soube que eu não o amava..." Disse Tyson se entristecendo.

"É, ele parecia arrasado..." Disse Max agindo da mesma forma.

"Talvez, seja mesmo bom, visitá-lo, pedir perdão, talvez..."

"Sim."

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Eu devo ter feito chorar  
Por favor me perdoe  
Minha fraqueza te fez sofrer  
E essas músicas são minhas desculpas

"Acha, que ele vai reagir bem?"

"Se Ray quer tanto que você vá lá, sim."

"Tem, razão Max..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyson..." Sussurrava Kai, enquanto chorava, e por sua boca saia sangue.

"Kai, você esta bem?"

"Tyson, Tyson, é você?"

"Não, Kai, sou eu Ray."

"Então é apenas minha imaginação me pregando peças, eu devia saber..."

Ohhhh

Ohhhh

"Por que ele, não vem? Por que ele não me ama? Por que Ray?"

"..."

"Por que eu ainda o amo? Por que? Por que ele não vem?" Dizia entre lágrimas, até que a campainha tocou e Ray foi atender, e imagine a surpresa dele ao ver quem era...

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

De noite eu rezo  
Para que em breve seu rosto  
Desapareça

"Tyson?"

"Ray...eu vim ver Kai, algum problema?"

"Não, não, por aqui." Disse levando Tyson até o quarto onde estava Kai.

Eles chegaram lá, Tyson abriu a porta como Ray mostrou, e viu, Kai se surpreedeu, Tyson ainda mais, ao ver como ele estava, ele não podia acreditar no que via.

"O que foi Tyson? Parece que viu um fantasma?" Disse fazendo Tyson virar para trás e ver Ray "Ele está assim por culpa sua..."

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings

E toda vez que tento voar  
Eu caio sem minhas asas

"Tyson, é você mesmo? Eu não acredito..." Disse Kai ficando com seus olhos e começando a tossir sangue

"Kai! Você está bem?" disse meio sem jeito e ainda surpreso com a aparência de Kai.

"Sim, pode deixar, mas eu estou muito feliz que você veio!"

"Sim Max me convenceu a vir..."

"Entendo." Disse abaixando sua cabeça "Mas que bom que veio, pelo menos vou realizar meu último desejo antes da minha morte..."

"Morte? Então é verdade?" Disse virando-se para Ray.

"Sim, tenho o exame, quer que pegue?" Disse Ray para Tyson.

"Não, não precisa..."

Então continuaram conversando, Tyson, ainda mostrava-se surpreso e assustado, por quão mal estava Kai, e também porque ele sabia que tudo era culpa dele, Ray, estava alegre que pelo menos Kai pôde falar com Tyson antes de morrer, seu último desejo, estava sendo realizado, e se isso fazia Kai feliz, também o fazia feliz...Já Kai mostrava-se muito feliz, simplesmente por poder ver e falar com Tyson...

I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby

Me sinto tão pequeno  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Depois de conversarem, Tyson foi embora, quando saiu, Kai, resolveu levantar da cama para ver Tyson, já que aquela seria provavelmente a última vez que veria Tyson, e queria o aproveitar o máximo possível.

Quando se levantou devagar, e foi até a janela, viu, Tyson ia até o carro, quando lá, quando chegava, viu Max sair de lá e beijar Tyson na boca, Max estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto, então viu Tyson, que estava com a mesma cara surpresa de quando viu Kai, se transformar em lindo sorriso, neste momento, uma pequena lpagrima sloitário saiu de seu muito pálido rosto, Ray entrou no quarto neste momento e Kai se vioru para vê-lo antes de correr e abraça-lo para afogar suas lágrimas.

And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

E toda vez, que te vejo em meus sonhos  
Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando  
Eu acho que preciso de você baby

Três meses se passaram desde aquele dia, Max, ainda estava com Tyson, e Kai, ainda morava com Ray.

"Ray, eu já te agradeci?"

"Hum?"

"Eu já te disse obrigado, por não me ter deixado morrer, por dar todo seu dinheiro para pagar a operação e salvar minha vida, por não me deixar morrer quando eu achava que minha vida não valia nada?"

"Não..."

"Então obrigado."

"Não precisa agradecer, fiz isso porque eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, ah, e obrigado, por me ensinar amar de novo, obrigado, por me mostrar o que é o verdadeiro amor..."

"Não há de que...Kai..."

After all...  
After all...

Depois de tudo...  
Depois de tudo...

------------------------------------------------**FIM**-------------------------------------------------

**Notas da Autora: **

Gostaram? Espero que sim, essa foi a fic com o capítulo mais longo que eu já fiz...mas espero que tenham gostado, me mandem e digam o que acharam, OK?


End file.
